1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile device capable of performing biomedical signal measurement and a health care method using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mobile device capable of checking a user's state of health using a handheld mobile device mounted with a biomedical signal measurement module, which can be used both as a mobile device and in measuring biomedical signals if necessary, and a health care method using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As industrial societies have developed, the modern people have suffered greatly from various kinds of adult diseases such as hypertension, corpulence, diabetes and cardiac disorders due to stress from heavy workloads and lack of physical exercise, and accordingly, the death rate tends to increase every year. Such an increase of adult diseases and the resultant death rate allows modern people to gradually pay attention to their own health. Thus, devices for allowing their own health state to be examined at any time have been actively developed.
Typical health care devices capable of examining the current state of health of a user include blood pressure gauges, thermometers, body fat analyzers, and the like. These devices are widely used in a variety of fields for the purpose of medical or non-medical treatment.
However, since most of the blood pressure gauges, thermometers and body fat analyzers should be provided with additional devices to check the user's health, they are improper for portable use. Due to the inconvenience of carrying these devices, it is difficult to perform continuous health care monitoring for users.
As a device for avoiding such inconvenience of carrying extra devices, a mobile communication terminal capable of diagnosing the cardiac function of a user or checking their obesity based on heart rate and body fat percentage detected from a user's body is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-11730 (publication date: Feb. 9, 2002), as shown in FIG. 1. However, the mobile communication terminal cannot provide countermeasures for overcoming stress that may be fatal to modern people living in a highly competitive society. Furthermore, another device is required for managing a user's mental state of health as well as the physical condition of the user.